


Last Time

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, light dom Lucius, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Never the last time.





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like to run little Drabble Challenges on my pages and for some reason my kinky muse wanted to run with this until it was a straight up filthy one shot. 
> 
> This is pure kinky nonsense and has zero plot. 
> 
> Prompted with: Lucius x Hermione and Teacher/Professor AU
> 
> Gulp.

After giving her outfit a final once over, smoothing her wrinkle-free pencil skirt and fluffing her blouse, she tilted her chin high. It was absolutely ridiculous that she cared as much as she did. It was just Lucius, after all. 

_Just Lucius. _

Her heart fluttered and she gulped as she lifted her hand to rap her knuckles on the door. Before she could, he bellowed from within for her to enter. With a groan, her hand fell heavy to her side before twisting the doorknob and walking quickly in. 

“Good evening, Mister Ma—”

“_Governor._” 

Hermione froze, her eyes tightening in a narrowed glare. It was a mistake to look directly at him, a mistake she made all too frequently. Leaning back in his high back chair, he had a smug expression painted on his features; his hair was tied loosely back, a few strands hanging over his forehead. But it was the wicked smirk pulling at his lips that made her breath hitch and she lost all of her constitutions. 

Two blinks, before she regained her composure and stalked forward until she was standing just in front of his immaculate desk. “_Governor Malfoy_—although I hope you realize that title offers you little in the way of authority here. Hogwarts has run just fine for the past several years without having a member of the board on campus.”

Something flashed in silver eyes and he turned almost predatory as he rose to his feet. His robe was hanging on a hook to the left of his desk and he was left in only his white Oxford, which was undone at the neck and uncharacteristically rolled up his forearms. 

“Hogwarts, Professor Granger, has been run like a circus. The testing from the last few years is abysmal—”

“We were in the wake of war! Of course, it bloody was! Scores and attendance are back up—”

Lucius rounded his desk, stepping into Hermione’s space and resting his bum on the edge of his desk next to her. She sucked in a hard breath and felt her knees buckle as his cologne assaulted her senses. 

“I’m simply here to make sure things continue to go well, Miss Granger.” 

Her gaze fell, settling on him and she caught his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. She felt it in the pit of her belly and the ache between her thighs and she caught her lip between her teeth as she swooned slightly. “_Professor_,” she breathed, her lashes fluttering. “It’s Professor Granger here.” 

His lips curled as he reveled in what he assumed to be an easy victory and his large hand wrapped around her elbow and tugged her between his thighs. She was frozen under his touch, even as his hands moved to rest on the curve of her hip and then back to the swell of her bum, greedily taking fistfuls of her arse as he sucked in a harsh breath. 

“Did you have a reason for coming to visit me today, Professor Granger?” Lucius hands skimmed the slender curve of her waist and climbed up the ladder of her ribs, barely brushing the sides of her breasts. Hermione felt heat stain every inch of her skin, and the wanton title slag inside her begged to arch into his touch and give him whatever the hell he wanted as long as he did that very delicious thing with his tongue that she liked so much. 

“I need to—” The words threatened to die on her tongue as his breath fanned across the top of her breasts, barely exposed by the opening of her blouse. “I need to finalize the holiday schedule as well as…_unngh.” _His tongue darted out, dragging along her clavicle and she sunk into his touch as his lips latched onto her. Finally, his hands properly found her breasts and he kneaded them roughly before slipping the buttons free to expose her more fully. 

“Lucius, we can’t,” she lied, her head falling back as his kiss trailed down towards the swell of her breast. His thumb swept lazily over her nipple and she let out a low moan as she pressed her thighs together, trying to quell the relentless throbbing. “_Narcissa…_”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Pet. Narcissa is nothing to me.” His flat tongue ran a line over her thin black bra and her hands finally moved, dropping her parchment at their feet as she threaded her fingers his silken hair and her back arched into his kiss. His hands roved hungrily over her body, grabbing fistfuls of her flesh wherever they rested. 

“It’s wrong. You’re married, Lucius,” she said, shaking her head and trying to remember why she was here in the first place. 

One hand moved to the inside of her knee and began a torturous slow ascent up the tender skin of her inner thigh. Hermione’s jaw fell open and she clenched her eyes shut as he found the seam of her knickers. 

“Look at me, Pet.” His command was low and husky and Hermione was powerless to disobey. When her eyes fluttered open she felt that familiar thudding in her chest and his finger skimmed her covered slit, now soaking with her want. “_Beg me_.” 

A low groan rumbled in the back of her chest as he rubbed his finger back and forth along her sex. He liked for her to beg him, liked to send her right to the brink of madness before deciding to give her what she desperately needed and while it was wholly humiliating on many levels, it made her feel things she couldn’t name. 

Her hips bucked of their own volition and he pressed his digit into her opening, still unable to go in without pushing her ruined knickers to the side. “_Beg me for it, Hermione_,” he repeated and her yes rolled delicately back in her head as she fell into his touch.

“Please, Lucius. Please take care of me.” She knew exactly what he liked to hear and with a growl from him, he painfully tore her knickers, leaving them shredded as he slipped two rough fingers inside her and curled them back towards him. She keened, nearly collapsing as he fucked her with his hand and she couldn’t stop the carnal thrusting of her hips. 

His tongue moved over her breasts, leaving hot kisses everywhere he could reach and just as the walls of her sex tightened, ready to send her into an orgasm, he withdrew. She cursed, pressing her thighs together and whimpering as she rested into his chest, her hands falling on his broad shoulders. It was painful to have been so close, but he needed the control. Needed her to come only on his terms. 

Lucius rose to stand and she faltered a step back as he went back to his side of the desk. Slowly, he took a seat in his high-backed chair, his eyes roving over her open blouse and askew skirt. His head fell back staring at her with a wicked glint in his eyes and Hermione all of a sudden felt very much the school girl and not the respected Professor she was in these walls. 

“You always were so pretty,” he crooned. “Always such a little swot with her nose shoved in a book when anyone with a keen eye knew it should be shoved somewhere else entirely.” He paused, his hand wrapping around the bulge in his trousers and squeezing. “Take your shirt off.” 

Hermione’s trembling fingers slipped the last few buttons free and she let it fall from her shoulders, pooling on the floor with her shredded knickers. 

“Pretty.” Her lower back arched and she felt shameful lust color her chest and neck. “Let’s play, pet.” Lucius picked up his wand and with a quick murmured spell and a flick of his wrist, her pencil skirt transfigured into a pleated red and black school skirt (that was far outside acceptable uniform policy).

Her head tilted to the side as she fixed him with a withering sneer. “Really?” She scoffed. 

His lips curled up into a crooked smirk and without taking his gaze from her, he yanked at his belt buckle and before long was sliding his trousers down past his knees. “Come over here, pet.” 

She shouldn’t. This entire situation had already gone too far—it always went too far. But she was somehow putty in his hands and she found herself making her way around his wide desk and standing in front of him as he pumped his cock in a slow, languid pace. 

“You’re such a good girl, you know that, pet?” She keened as he spoke to her, praising her for the simplest of tasks. “I want you to sit on my cock and get yourself off. Can you do that?” 

Her mouth ran dry as her gaze fell on his throbbing prick and she nodded, lifting one knee to settle next to his thigh, and then the other. He positioned his cock at her entrance, dragging it along her slick sex before she sank delightfully down onto him. She cried out as he filled her, his hands bunching up her skirt around her hips and grabbing fistfuls of her arse as she rocked back and forth against him a few times. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Hermione. You’re soaked for me, aren’t you, pet?” 

“Yes,” she managed, rising and dropping down hard on his lap again. “Just for you.” 

“You’re mine,” he growled, his hand coming down hard on the curve or her arse, earning a yelp as she found a steady rhythm. 

“_Yours_.” She let out a low growl as she fucked him, her back rounding as she tried to find the proper angle and he snickered as he grabbed the thick of her hips. 

“Need something, love?”

“Please fuck me,” she begged. She couldn’t stand the throbbing of her clit and as soon as the words left her mouth, she was being lifted off his lap. There a moment of brief panic that she thought he was denying her again, but his large hands spun her so she was facing his desk and then bending her over it until her arse was on display and her cheek was kissing the glossy mahogany. 

With his boot, he kicked her ankles apart, opening her up to him and she could feel his tip teasing her entrance. He inched his way in, just barely. “This is what you want?”

“Yes, gods, Lucius. I want you.”

Without preamble, he sunk into her, filling her with a harsh thrust that made her cry out. Her nails dug into the parchments littered on his desk and he set a punishing rhythm that left her completely breathless. His hand slid down to her knee and lifted it effortlessly until it resting on his desk, opening her wider to him as her newly acquired skirt bunched at her lower back. He fucked her without abandon and each slap of their skin brought a fresh moan to her lips. 

As his hand slipped around her, mercilessly rubbing at her clit, she crested, her vision blackening as an intense orgasm washed over her, licking every nerve of her body as she tensed on Lucius’ cock. With a growl, he followed her, stuttering and stilling as he filled her. Her body felt broken and it was only when he dropped her leg and slid from inside her, pulling up his trousers before bringing her in his arms and falling back into his chair. 

“Last time, Lucius,” she said, catching her breath as he toyed with his curls. 

“You always say that, pet.” 

He was right. She always did. 


End file.
